Midnight Sun
by CloudSomnia
Summary: sungmin ketemu vampire bernama Kyuhyun. RnR pleaseee!


**Judul: Midnight Sun**

**Starring: Kyumin (Sungmin as cewek orkay penyakitan, Kyuhyun as vampire)**

**Summary: Sungmin punya penyakit kanker kulit yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa bermain di siang hari, lalu dari sebuah pintu misterius di rumahnya, dia bertemu vampire tampan yang memberinya keceriaan…**

**Insipired by: komik Kuro-Neko**

-story…-

"Nona, kenapa anda belum memakan makanan ini?" tanya Ahjumma tua yang masih keliahatan berwibawa. Nona yang dipanggil tidak menoleh dan hanya memperhatikan jendela yang ditutupi korden. Ahjumma menyerah dan membawa nampan berisi makanan itu.

"Aku ingin mati saja. Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup begini," tiba-tiba nona itu bicara. Tapi Ahjumma sudah biasa mendengar kalimat itu sehingga tidak menjawabnya.

Sungmin`s POV.

Aku sejak kecil menderita penyakit yang menyebabkanku tidak bisa berlarian dibawah terik matahari. Aku mulai tahu sejak umur lima tahun. Dan menurut perkiraan dokter, aku hanya bisa bertahan hingga umur 17 tahun, 8 bulan lagi. Aku ingin cepat mati, aku tidak ingin menderita lagi karena ingin sekali menikmati dunia luar.

"Ahjussi, bukannya pintu itu tidak boleh dibuka? Ada apa di dalamnya?" tanyaku pada salah satu pelayanku sambil menunjuk pintu di sisi kamarku. Pintu yang memiliki bercak merah seperti darah.

"Tidak tahu, nona. Tapi kata pemilik mansion sebelumnya, didalamnya ada vampire," jawab pelayanku dan menarik kereta dorong yang berisi piring berisi makanan keluar kamar. Aku penasaran. Vampire? Apakah di dunia ini memang ada vampire? Aku pernah melihatnya di TV sebelum aku akhirnya membenci benda kotak itu karena iri melihat orang-orang yang bisa bersenang-senang di bawah sinar matahari didalamnya. Jadi aku membuka pintu itu.

Begitu Sungmin membuka pintu yang sebelumnya telah dilarang untuk dibuka, sesosok yang ada didalamnya dengan cepat mencekik lehernya.

"Bunuh… sa… ja… aku… ce… pat…" kata Sungmin terpatah-patah karena kehabisan nafas. Sosok itu tiba-tiba mengendurkan tangannya sehingga Sungmin jatuh dan terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Ke… napa… kamu… ti… dak… membunuh… ku?" tanya Sungmin masih terpatah-patah. Sungmin melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang tinggi dan berwajah tampan, menarik dagunya.

"Aku… tidak suka darah orang yang tidak punya keinginan hidup sepertimu," katanya sambil menyeringai. Sungmin merasa terhipnotis matanya yang indah, bulat hitam. Bukankah seharusnya vampire memiliki mata keperakan?

Sungmin`s POV end

Sungmin kembali memandang keluar jendela yang tertutup korden tebal.

"Kenapa hanya memandang? Kenapa tidak keluar saja?"

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu. Dari sosok vampire yang kemarin menyerangnya tapi tidak membunuhnya, sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kenapa kamu masih ada disini? Kuharap karena kau sudah siap membunuhku," tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Sudah kubilang kemarin, aku tidak suka darah orang yang tidak punya keinginan hidup," kata vampire itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Biarlah, padahal kukira kau bisa membantuku agar bisa mati lebih cepat."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata vampire itu. "Oh, ya, boleh tahu namamu, gadis kecil?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" teriak Sungmin.

"Nona Sungmin? Ada apa?" tanya pelayan dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Anio, Ahjumma," jawab Sungmin. Lalu dia memandang vampire itu, "kau sebaiknya jangan membuatku marah!" tunjuknya.

"Jadi namamu Sungmin? Namaku Kyuhyun, kau boleh panggil," kata vampire bernama Kyuhyun itu tidak mempedulikan kemarahan sungmin.

Hampir setiap saat Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin. Meski awalnya Sungmin selalu ketus padanya, Kyuhyun bersikap lebih tidak peduli pada ketusnya Sungmin. Yang dia ingin lakukan hanya menemani gadis kesepian itu.

Begitu juga Sungmin. Dia jadi memiliki ketertarikan yang aneh pada vampire itu. Vampire yang menemaninya setiap waktu. Yang selalu mengelus rambutnya sebelum tidur. Hal-hal yang lama tidak didapatkan Sungmin karena penyakit ini, semua jendela harus ditutup korden sehingga sinar matahari tidak bisa masuk. Tidak mungkin rumah keluarganya dijadikan seperti rumah vampire, karena itu Sungmin di ungsikan ke villa yang jauh. Yang menyebabkannya jauh dari ayah dan ibunya.

Hari ini Sungmin tidak enak badan.

"Ya, Sungmin, apa yang paling kau inginkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin di sisi ranjang.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebentar, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sedekat ini dengan vampire.

"Aku ingin sekali ke taman."

"Taman? Kalau begitu ayo ke taman!" Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya keluar.

"Jankkaman! Aku ngga bisa keluar!" teriak Sungmin panik.

"Ssstt. Nanti pelayanmu bangun. Kau kan kayak vampire, vampire bisa keluar pada malam hari," kata Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa Sungmin senang dikatakan seperti Kyuhyun, seperti vampire.

Begitu keluar, sungmin terpana. Baru kali itu dia dapat melihat taman villa-nya. Benar-benar indah. Sinar bulan purnama dengan sempurna memantul di danau kecilnya. Bunga-bunga bergerak kecil bersama semilir angin malam.

"Tidak kalah indah dengan matahari kan?" Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikiran Sungmin.

"Ne… aku suka pemandangan ini…" kata Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Pelan-pelan, sampai bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu.

Kyuhyun`s POV.

Aku tahu ini salah, tapi apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku tahu memang ada caranya, tapi apa aku mampu bersikap egois?

Tidak bisakah manusia bersatu dengan vampire? Tapi aku tahu dia akan mati. Jika dia mati sebelum aku melakukan hal itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku sudah pernah melihat bagaimana menyakitkannya taringku ini…

Kyuhyun`s POV end

Sungmin`s POV.

Ani, aku tidak mau mati…

_Dia hanya bisa bertahan hingga berumur 17 tahun…_

Ani, itu bohong, aku masih ingin hidup…!

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Aku…

"Kenapa kau muncul?"

Kyuhyun menatapku bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak muncul dan memperlihatkanku taman itu, aku tidak akan merasa ingin hidup seperti ini! Kau menyebabkanku berat untuk meninggalkan dunia ini! Kau… lebih baik aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu!" teriakku. Setelah itu nafasku berat. Aku bicara apa? Benar-benar egois…

"Begitu? Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menghilang?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin aku menghilang…" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik korden dan sinar matahari langsung menimpa tubuhnya. Aku melihatnya kesakitan seperti terbakar.

"Andwae!" aku menarik korden itu kembali menghalangi sinar matahari. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Atau sebenarnya tubuhkulah yang bergetar, takut kehilangannya.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun… sebenarnya… aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi… sebentar lagi aku akan mati… tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu…" kataku sambil menangis. Aku mencintainya…

"Jinjja? Apa kau mencintaiku Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dia mengusap tengkukku. Aku melihat matanya yang bulat hitam, ada bercak darah didalamnya. Aku melotot ngeri. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tajam menembus tengkukku. Tanganku terkulai lemas.

"A… akh…" tengkukku terasa sakit dan panas, sementara tubuhku lemas tidak berdaya. Lalu Kyuhyun menatapku dengan mulutnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada darah yang memiliki keinginan untuk hidup, kau tahu?" katanya. Lalu dia menciumku. Ciuman yang berasa seperti darah. Darahku… _saranghaeyo Kyuhyun… vampire yang memberiku cinta, walau hanya beberapa saat…_

-THE END—

jiaaahhhh... ceritax jeleeekkkk X(


End file.
